The Hit Woman
by slep
Summary: Reid gets involved with a dangerous woman. Now his life is in danger, on the run from organized crime can his team mates save him in time.
1. Chapter 1

Ten Pm on a Friday night, the BAU was preparing to leave for a case in Jonestown, Wyoming. Spencer Reid had missed the case briefing and Morgan was trying to reach him on his cell phone before they left for the airport. On the third call Reid picked up

"Hello?" He answered tersely

"Reid its Morgan you haven't been answering your phone, we have a case."

"I can't go, something came up."

"What?"

Before Reid had a chance to answer there was a knock on Reid's door. Morgan heard a slight thud as Reid put the phone down. He then heard the door opening

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked

"You know why I'm here, where is she?" A man's voice was heard low and threatening

"She's not here; I don't know where she is. Leave now." Reid said

Morgan heard the sound of Reid trying to close the door and a hand stopping him. Morgan instantly signaled the others and put the phone on speaker.

Footsteps were heard as the man forced his way into the apartment. Suddenly Reid cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Then the BAU heard groaning and the sounds of something heavy being dragged and a door being closed.

"Looks like your girly hair has a purpose, now start talking I know she goes to you when she's in trouble."

Silence than pained groans were heard as the man started beating Reid. The team was already heading toward the SUVs: they were the closest officers. After a few minutes Hotch and Morgan who were in the same car heard the beating stop

"Now start talking or I'll shoot." The man said

"You shoot and the whole apartment building will hear and call the police." Reid grunted clearly in a fair amount of pain

"Your right," sounds of a gun being put down "A knife is much more fun."

"A knife" Reid scoffed "are you compensating for something?"

Suddenly a door opened and a woman's voice was heard "Gordon Stop!"

"Joan get back in the bedroom." Reid ordered

A grunt of surprise from the intruder; then sounds of a scuffle. A heavy thud was heard and Reid's heavy breathing.

"Spencer come on, we've got to get out of here."

Silence than footsteps the sounding becoming muffled as Reid put the phone in his pocket and the pair walked down the stairs and went outside. Car doors opening and closing, then the car was turned on as the two drove off. Morgan had tried yelling at Reid telling him to stay in the area but got no response. The agents were only three minutes away; Reid unfortunately would be long gone by the time they got to the apartment. Hotch called Garcia and told her to inform the others that Reid had left his apartment, and to order her to trace Reid's phone. Garcia was tracking the car within seconds but Reid was driving erratically with no discernable destination, Joan suddenly spoke voicing their confusion

"Spencer, where are you going?" Her voice was soft and weak as if she was injured or sick

"I don't know, I'm just trying to get somewhere safe. " Reid's breathing was slightly labored, his speech was slow and it sounded as if he was having a hard time finding words.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard as the car was rear ended. Reid sped up, as did the pursuing car. The two men heard the cars going all the road, Reid was trying to get away but Gordon's car kept right on top of him. The cars went onto a seldom used road outside the city limits. The road went straight with only a few side streets. Hotch directed the others the road along with the police they had called for backup. They kept hearing crashing noises and then Reid spoke

"Joan you grabbed his gun right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"There is a cross street up ahead I'm going to slow down as if I see a car, then I'm going to speed up as fast as I can and turn 90 degrees, as soon as I do you are going to fire at him."

"No, I could kill him. "

"He tried to kill us; it's us or him."

More crashing sounds than Reid's car slowing down followed by acceleration, tires squealing as Reid turned sharply than Reid's voice yelling

"Shoot, do it now."

Sounds of gunfire erupted and Reid pulling his car out of the turn. Joan was crying softly, no sound was heard from Gordon's car

"Joan, I'm sorry, but this car couldn't take much more. If he had forced us off the road…" Reid's voice trailed off

Law enforcement was only a few minutes away when they heard a horrible ramming sound and Joan and Reid screaming as their car spun out of control. Then the car stopped moving and silence filled the air: Hotch and Morgan stopped breathing, praying the two were alive. Then the sound of a key being turned and an engine sputtering and stopping, Reid cursed than called to Joan

"Joan, Joan talk to me please." Reid pleaded desperately

A groan than "Spencer" Her voice was barely audible

Reid opened his door, and they heard him moan with pain as he got out then crashed to the ground. Everyone was on the road now keeping an eye out for Reid and Gordon. The passenger door was heard, muffled sounds, then Reid falling to the ground again. Morgan suddenly spotted the car; It was in an open grassy field, the car was horrible battered, the back partially caved in.

"Hotch Reid's car dead ahead in the field." Morgan said pointing

"I see it" Hotch said starting to pull over "Gordon is their too." Hotch said pointing to Gordon's car a few feet away from Reid's

As soon as he heard the agent's SUV he sped off. Morgan who had been preparing to leap out of the car instead reported Reid and Gordon's locations. Hotch pulled over and both men jumped out and hurried to Reid who was trying to open the trunk. As the men approached Reid stopped, dropped to his knees, and bowed his head

"Please make it quick." Reid said keeping his head down then suddenly dove to the ground and picked up a gun and aimed it at Hotch "Leave now or I'll shoot." His voice was strong but his hands were shaking and the gun kept wavering

"Spencer It's Hotch and Morgan; Please lower the gun, Gordon drove off your safe." Hotch said his hands up and his voice commanding

"Hotch?" Reid said squinting into the light from the headlights "Thank God." He put the gun on the ground and then collapsed onto his hands

Hotch picked up the gun and Morgan went to check on Reid. Reid gripped the car and managed to stand, he dragged himself around the car to Joan and collapsed on the ground, he pulled himself up and onto the floor of the car

"Joan we're safe, my friends are here." Reid said his voice barely above a whisper

 **A/N Please review, let me know you're thoughts, or just subscribe or favorite let me know you're interested.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan and Hotch quickly over to them. They were ignored as Reid concentrated on Joan who it seemed was having a hard time staying awake, he kept calling her name and lightly stroking her face

"Gordon?" Joan asked suddenly, causing Reid to jerk his hand back

"He drove off." Hotch answered when Reid didn't respond

"Good." She said smiling slightly Morgan and Hotch looked at each other but didn't say anything

Suddenly sirens were heard, then doors opening and closing as more people came over. Rossi, Emily, and JJ were the next to arrive. They hurried over to the car which was illuminated by the headlights from Hotch's SUV. They came over to the passenger door where Morgan had set up flashlights. Reid looked up from Joan as they came over then turned his gaze back to Joan

"Spence are you okay?" JJ asked

"When are the paramedics going to come?" Reid asked

"Soon, we called them as soon as we heard the assault in your apartment." Rossi said

Joan's head suddenly sank down onto her breast and her breathing became shallow. Reid swiftly withdrew his hand from her cheek and slapped her hard earning him gasps from everyone around him

"Joan you have to wake up, you can't die not after everything that's happened. " Reid ordered then he took her hand and his voice became low, gentle and coaxing "Please, please don't go, please wake up."

Suddenly more sirens were heard and cars pulled up including the ambulance. Paramedics rushed over and Morgan and Hotch gently grabbed Reid and pulled him out of the car. They propped him against the front tire, allowing him the ability to see what was going on with Joan. The paramedics quickly evaluated Joan and then removed her from the ambulance; there was blood left behind on the seat. Two of the paramedics took Joan to the ambulance while the third went over to Reid

"I'm fine, please just take good care off Joan; she was severely injured before the car accident." Reid said

The paramedic looked questioningly at him but Reid didn't elaborate. The ambulance left with Emily riding along and the rest of the team waited with Reid for the second ambulance as cops swarmed over the crime scene

"Isn't there a case?" Reid suddenly asked his head leaning against the tire

"There is. But we're not leaving you Spence, not until we know you're going to be alright." JJ said kneeling down next to him

"I'm fine, go." Reid said trying to sound fine, but failing miserably

The agents took turns waiting with Reid and consulting with the cops. The second ambulance arrived the paramedics wasted no time they swiftly checked him over then put him in a neck brace and onto a gurney. Morgan got into the ambulance with Reid. Hotch, and Rossi joined Morgan and Emily in the waiting room shortly after having consulted with the police. After an hour Dr. Johnson came over to them. Joan Nielson was in surgery. Reid had extensive bruising on his chest and back, a severe concussion, whiplash, a sprained wrist, and three cracked ribs. He was asleep now; they could talk to him in the morning.

"Morgan, Emily, JJ, I want you to go to Jonestown, Wyoming we still have a case. I've already assigned two police officers to guard Joan, and Reid. Garcia did you get a clear picture of Gordon?" Hotch said

"No, I'm sorry he wore a hat and kept his head down. I did however get a license plate for the car which unfortunately is not registered. The police do have the license plate and description of the car hopefully they'll find it." Garcia said apologetically she arrived only ten minutes ago having been assisting the police in finding Gordon

"Hotch, we should stay here, Reid was just attacked, we need to find whoever did it." Morgan said

"We will. But Joan and Reid are safe; the police are looking for the car and are currently going over Reid's apartment for evidence. Hopefully they'll get prints or DNA so we find out who's responsible. Reid also knows his attacker and can identify him as well. The police in Jonestown need our help and we don't need the whole team here." Hotch said in a voice that brooked no argument

Morgan, Emily, and JJ left for the airport, Hotch stayed with Reid, while Rossi, and Garcia went to get some sleep it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Reid woke up mid morning; Hotch was on the phone with Morgan

"Hotch, what are you doing in my apartment?" Reid sleepily asked

Hotch quickly ended his conversation and walked over to Reid and sat down

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Hotch asked

"No, did something…." Reid trailed of as the events of last night came back to him

"Joan?" He finally said

"Joan's in the hospital, she's alive but Spencer" Hotch said taking his hand "Joan is in a coma, the doctors aren't sure if she'll ever wake up."

Reid hit his head back against the pillows, and clenched Hotch's hand in sorrow and anger. He looked like he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself. Hotch held his hand briefly, and then left to give him some privacy. After a few minute Hotch returned with Dr. Johnson. Reid was sitting up on the bed, his head bent, his eyes closed. When the doctor came in Reid looked up, dry eyed but in clear pain. Hotch left so the doctor could examine him. After Dr. Johnson left Hotch reentered the room to find Reid out of bed, looking for his clothes, which were in evidence.

"Reid what are you doing? You should be resting."

"The doctor said I could leave. As long as I'm careful I'll be alright."

"Reid you were in a major car accident, a man hit you over the head, and brutally assaulted you. You shouldn't be doing anything but recovering."

"I need to see Joan. I need to tell her how sorry I am for what I did."

"Reid you didn't do anything, a man forced his way into your apartment, he attacked you, and the two of you left trying to escape him. The man who broke in is responsible not you."

Reid didn't look convinced. Hotch called Rossi and asked him to bring Reid some clothes. After Rossi arrived and Reid was dressed they went to Joan's room. Thankfully she was not on a ventilator but she didn't look good. She had a black eye, a few cuts on her face and bandages on her torso. Reid almost collapsed when he saw her and Hotch helped him to the chair by her bed. Reid took her hand

"Joan, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help. God, this is my fault, you never should have trusted me to protect you." Reid said

Neither man said a word; Rossi went over and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. After ten minutes Reid stood and left. Reid filled out his discharge papers and they left the hospital and drove to Quantico. Reid didn't say anything; he just looked at the window. At the BAU floor Garcia gave Reid a slight hug, and then Hotch led Reid to his office

"Reid, this would normally be a matter for the local police, but since you are a Federal Agent there letting the BAU take point. I need you to tell us what happened last night, and everything you know about the man who attacked you."

Reid asked for his messenger bag, which Rossi had grabbed along with his To-Go bag from his apartment. Reid took out a file and handed it to Hotch

"Ever since I met Joan, I've been compiling evidence"

 **A/N Please Review, Subscribe, Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch opened the file and took a quick look, then looked at Reid

"Gordon Nielson is her cousin, he's the one who attacked us last night. He goes from town to town looking for jobs. He sends Joan ahead of him to gather intelligence. After a week or two he joins her, meets with the right people, does the work and leaves. Joan is usually off to her next assignment before he's done."

"Jobs you mean criminal activities?"

"Yes, Joan looks for anything untoward, unsolved crimes, corruption, local gangs, any information Gordon thinks would be useful she gets for him. Once she has the information, she waits for Gordon to join her, gives him her report and then leaves. "

"How did you meet Joan?"

"On a case, we were working the arson case in Johnston, Georgia. She was one the witnesses we interviewed, she was working as a waitress at a local café. I gave Joan my card, and told her to call if she needed anything. A week later she called and we talked, I gave her my personal number and a month later she came to Washington. When I saw Joan again she had a black eye, and was careful about using her right arm. She told me wanted out. She wanted a real life, and after talking to me she knew I was the man you could help her. Joan and I went to my apartment and she told me about her cousin, towns that they had gone to, criminal activities he might have done while they were there. In the morning her cousin came to collect her. For the next five months Joan came to me when she could always with some new injury. When she came last night she was in bad shape. I tended to her and was trying to persuade to go the hospital when Gordon came."

"Reid did Gordon cause her injuries?"

"Joan always refused to say, it could have been him or it could have been the people he worked with. I was always trying to persuade her to go to talk to you but she always refused hesitant about actually turning her cousin in."

"Yet she didn't mind talking to you or giving you evidence."

"She gave me dates, towns, and possible criminal activity. I've been trying to verify the information and to match it to known crimes but it's been slow. Without her testimony I have no proof Gordon Nielson had committed any crimes until now." He said this last statement softly, sounding sad and tired.

Hotch saw how exhausted he looked and told him to stay in his office and rest. Reid nodded; Hotch went and called Garcia to tell her to come to the conference room. He then left his office, asked Rossi to join him and they met Garcia in the conference room. He explained what Reid had told him.

"If Reid is right about Gordon, he's in serious trouble. Gordon will need to get him quiet or he'll go to jail. And if the people Gordon works for know about Joan talking with a Fed they'll also be desperate to shut them up." Rossi said

"I know, I'm going to move Reid to a safe house, and put an agent on Joan. Rossi, you and I are going to go through the file and through Gordon and Joan Nielson's lives with a fine tooth comb. Garcia I need you to pull up Gordon and Joan's records anything you can find. I'm also going to give you the times and dates Joan gave Reid I need you to pull up any criminal activity that occurred."

They both nodded and everyone got to work. By the end of the day, the board was filled with information but no actual leads on Gordon's current whereabouts. Hotch woke up Reid who had fallen asleep and drove him to a hotel. Unfortunately while the FBI was willing to allow for police protection for Joan and Reid they did not think his case deserved the expense of a safe house.

For the next three days Reid stayed in his hotel room and recovered. Rossi, Garcia, and Hotch spent their time combing over Reid's notes with a fine tooth comb. Gordon Neilson's had priors for assault, theft, weapons charges, trespassing, the list went on. Joan Nielson was mostly clean, with a few months in juvie for petty theft, and a restraining order at a bar in Smithville, Virginia after a fight with another patron. Criminal or possible criminal activity had occurred in every town within the dates Joan had given, but there was no hard evidence of Gordon's involvement: There was however employment records verifying Joan's presence in each town. Late Tuesday afternoon Morgan, Emily, JJ came back, they wrote their reports for the case they had just worked and Rossi told them about Reid's case. Wednesday morning the entire team including Reid assembled in the conference room. Morgan, Emily, and JJ greeted Reid and even hugged him

"So pretty boy where did you learn to drive like that?" Morgan asked

"I was trying to channel you. You're always driving recklessly."

"That's not true" Everyone in the room just looked at him "Alright it's somewhat true but kid I would never pull a stunt like the one you pulled at the crossroads that was insane."

"I was desperate; Joan is never going to forgive me for making her do that."

"Reid, It's unlikely Joan will ever" Reid held up his hand stopping him

"Don't. Please Derek I know Joan's condition, I knew it was bad before the car accident. I don't want facts or statistics. I need to believe she'll wake up, that I didn't cause her death. Please I can't face it not now." Reid pleaded almost breaking down in tears.

Everyone was slightly stunned Reid had always used facts as a shield, for him to want ignorance and blind faith, Joan must have meant a lot more to him than they had thought. Morgan and Garcia moved to hug him but stopped themselves. Reid left the conference room for a few minutes to collect himself. When he returned Hotch had bad news

"Thiers been an incident at the hospital, they want us there as soon as possible.

 **A/N Please review, I love reviews and they always encourage me and inspire me to write better.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Joan…." Reid couldn't get the words out

"No, she's fine, but someone tried to kill her, and managed to shoot the police officer assigned to guard her." Hotch said

"Was it Gordon?"

"They don't know yet, but they don't think so. Morgan, Rossi come with me the rest of you stay here, and keep working on the case."

"I'll come to." Reid said picking up his messenger bag

"No, you're in as much danger as Joan. You need to stay here where it's safe." Hotch said

Reid looked about to argue, but Hotch gave his trademark look of command and Reid backed off. The three men left and the others went to work. Reid was able to fill in information about the notes he had given Hotch, and the profile was nearing completion. After half an hour Reid suddenly stood and grabbed his messenger bag and headed for the door.

"Spence where are you going?" JJ asked

"Joan's car, she always drove it when she came to meet me. I'm going to try and find it, it might have evidence we can use."

"Reid, it's not safe for you out there, and Hotch ordered you to stay put." Emily said.

"He just said I shouldn't go to the hospital. I can handle myself."

Emily stood and grabbed his arm, trying to gently steer him back to the table. Reid shook her off and opened the door. JJ, and Garcia, stood and JJ actually blocked Reid's path.

"Spence, don't it's not safe. We almost lost you a week ago; don't make us go through that again." JJ said

"She never drove the same car more than twice. I know the kinds of cars she liked to drive and where she liked to park. I might be the only one who can find her car."

"Are you sure she drove? I've been looking and I've only found cars in Gordon's name." Garcia asked

"Yes, anyone you saw her would have called the police if they got close."

"Let me call Hotch, see when their coming back. When they get back you can go with a couple of us to keep you safe."

"Fine." Reid said after a minute

JJ called Hotch and Rossi and Morgan would return in twenty minutes. Hotch was going to stay and talk with the police and hospital about Joan's safety. When they got back they gave a report about happened at the hospital

"A man snuck into the hospital, stole a nurse's uniform and made his way to her room. He pretended to do a routine check on her and tried to smother her with a pillow. Another nurse came by and asked why the door was closed, Officer Dickinson told her and she said it was hospital policy to leave the door open when doing routine checks. The officer opened the door and quickly entered the room, he pushed the man off Joan and they struggled. In the struggle the Unsub grabbed Dickinson's weapon and shot him in the stomach. He then ran off and got away in the confusion." Morgan reported

"Is Officer Dickinson going to make it?" JJ asked

"It's touch and go, but he has a good chance." Rossi said

Reid didn't say a word he simply stood and moved to leave. Morgan blocked his way and asked where he was going

"I'm going to find Joan's car. It could have evidence that will help us find Gordon Nielson."

"The police are searching for it, they'll find it. Just stay here and recover."Rossi said

"Joan was just attacked they're could be evidence inside that will help us catch Gordon."

"Spencer the situation has changed a different man attacked Joan. Either Gordon has a partner or someone else is pulling the strings and is sending Gordon and the other man to kill you both. If it's the latter scenario you are in serious danger." Rossi said

Reid listened politetly to the two men then quickly walked out the other door. The agents followed him, JJ caught his arm before he was halfway across the bullpen

"Spence please stay, we don't know who's after you, we're not even sure what Gordon looks like anymore. If you leave you could die."

"I need to help her, I can't just stand by and do nothing. Her car is going to be towed in a few days just give me a couple hours I can find it by then."

The others knowing they couldn't stop him agreed to let him look for two hours with Emily, and Morgan acting as bodyguards. As a precaution he put on Morgan's leather coat, and a baseball cap. They first went to Reid's apartment building, and then started walking down the street. After three blocks they found a parking garage, Reid went up to the second level and found Joan's car: a red sedan with Georgia plates. There was blood on the driver's seat, a first aid kit in the passenger seat, and a cat's eye hanging from the rearview mirror.

"Are you sure this is Joan's car?" Emily asked

"Yes she told me that she always drives a sedan and parks on the second level. She showed me her cat's eye once and told me that she always had it hanging from her rearview mirror."

Morgan tried Joan's keys they worked In the glove box was a map of the lower southern states, vehicle registration for Joan Nielson, a gas mileage book completely blank, and a gun. In the trunk were a tool box, a spare tire, and a tire iron. Rossi called for a forensics team to go over the car.

"Reid did you know Joan owned a gun?" Morgan asked

"Yes, that's how I knew she could accurately shoot at Gordon's car. It was only for protection though."

"Why didn't she have it with her that night?"

"She was so injured when she came to my apartment she had trouble walking straight; she didn't want to risk an accident."

"Okay, lets get you back to Quantico, Emily can stay here and wait. If that's alright with you Emily?" Morgan said

"Yes, it's fine, Reid shouldn't be out here for long."

Reid and Morgan left the parking garage and were walking back to the car when Reid suddenly went into his apartment building. He dashed up the stairs, unlocked his door, ducked under the crimes scene tape and entered the apartment. Morgan caught up with him in the bedroom. His apartment had been thoroughly processed. Reid even though he knew that was looking for something, searching under the bed, in the closet, event the drawers of his dresser. Not finding it he sat down heavily on the bed worn out.

"Kid, what are you looking for?" Morgan asked

"Joan, had a purse when she came here, I think she did" He rubbed his head "I can't remember what happened to it. Did you find one when you guys searched the place?"

"No, no purse was found, the only things of Joan's that we found here was her jacket, shoes, and some photos you had of her."

"Gordon must have grabbed it. Everything about that night after I left work is blurry, scattered, and it's hard to remember exactly what happened."

"It was a very traumatic experience, plus you got a nasty concussion."

"I know, we should leave Hotch is going to be mad enough as it is."

Morgan helped Reid stand and they moved to the door. The team had already grabbed some clothes and other personal articles of Reid's from the apartment. Reid grabbed a few other things, including some clothes and then they left. Upon exiting the building a shot rang out. Morgan threw Reid to the ground, and crouched down, drawing his weapon.

 **A/N Please review, Favorite, Subscribe**


	5. Chapter 5

Another shot came; Morgan ducked to avoid it and then aimed his gun across the street. A man in a leather jacket quickly ducked behind a car. Morgan hurriedly leaned down and shook Reid. Reid who had been knocked breathless by the fall, started at Morgan's touch and reached for his gun. He was unarmed: his gun was in Hotch's keeping due to trauma. A shot came and Morgan returned fire forcing the shooter to take cover. Morgan quickly signaled for Reid to get inside the building, he then got to his feet and started shooting; forcing the shooter to stay down. As soon as Reid was safe Morgan started retreating. He fired twice, just as he reached the door; he was shot in the arm. He managed to open though and Reid practically dragged him inside. They locked the door and both leaned against it

"Reid where is the back exit?"

"Down the hallway, but there might be someone covering it." Reid said sounding dazed, his breathing slightly labored

"Did you call the police?"

"I did, they said it was going to be at least ten minutes."

Suddenly something heavy hit the door: the shooter was trying to force his way in

"We don't have that kind of time." More battering against the door and the wood started to splinter "Call Emily hopefully the forensics team is nearby."

Reid pulled out his phone and called

"Emily, Morgan and I are in my apartment building someone is trying to kill us." More pounding and then two separate voices were heard "There are two men maybe more; the police are nine minutes away." Reid stopped to listen to Emily then he hung up

"Emily and two uniforms are on their way, they'll be here in three minutes."

"We need to retreat, this door is not going to hold. " Morgan said after a few seconds of silent debate

Reid nodded, and at Morgan's signal both men left the door and raced for Reid's apartment. They got their and barricaded themselves inside. Morgan handed Reid his gun there were only two bullets left, and drew his other gun from his ankle holster. The men waited they heard the door breaking down and footsteps on the stairs. They moved the couch in front of the door and took position behind it. Morgan glanced at Reid who looked at him with quite resolution and they waited in silence. Suddenly they heard sirens and both men released the breath they didn't know they had been holding. They didn't move though until they heard the attackers run down the stairs. Morgan moved the furniture away from the door but didn't unlock it. Reid sat down heavily on the couch, the gun still held defensively in front of him.

"Reid, Morgan its Emily, can you open the door?" Emily said

Morgan unlocked it and Reid finally put the gun down beside him. Emily came in with a police officer. She glanced around, noticing Reid's pale face and the blood running down Morgan's arm

"A second ambulance is on its way. Do you either of you need immediate attention?"

"No, we're good." Reid answered a bit too quickly

"Emily did you get the men who attacked us?" Morgan asked

"One of them is dead, the other one is still alive but he got shot and he's unlikely to last much longer."

"Can he talk?" Morgan asked moving to the door

"He's barely conscious an officer is with him right now." Emily answered stopping Morgan with a hand on his chest "Morgan's he's on his way to the hospital, there's nothing you can do. "

Morgan backed down and moved away from the door. Reid started coughing Emily got a glass of water from the kitchen, she waited until he was done and tried to hand it to him. Reid though couldn't or wouldn't take it so she sat next to him and helped him drink some. The second set of paramedics arrived after three minutes; they put a bandage on Morgan's arm and told him he needed stitches. They then turned their attention to Reid who had been growing paler with each passing minute. As they started to examine him he went into another coughing fit and started coughing up blood. One paramedic supported him, while the other quickly left the room signaling to Emily to follow. Reid was carefully examined especially his ribs,

"Dr. Reid I think you have a broken rib and it's pierced a lung. We're going to need to get you to the hospital as quickly as possible."

Reid nodded and the two came back with a stretcher. Reid was carefully helped to lie down and strapped in. The two men carefully carried him downstairs and loaded him in to the ambulance. Morgan climbed in and they drove off. Hotch arrived soon after they left and received a report from Emily. Rossi and JJ arrived, the press had already started gathering. JJ handled them, while Hotch and Rossi looked over the crime scene and dispatched Emily to the hospital. Forty minutes had passed since Reid and Morgan had been attacked and in a scene eerily similar to four days ago the entire team was again gathered at the hospital waiting for news of their friend.

"Morgan what where thinking letting Reid go to his apartment?" Hotch demanded

"He was fast. We were walking to the car, all of a sudden he darted into the building and was in his apartment before I could stop him."

"You both could have been killed; I thought you had more sense."

"Aaron calm down, casting blame is not helping. You're right Reid should not have been allowed anywhere near his apartment especially after the attack on Joan. Letting him go there was a lapse in judgment from all of us." Rossi said

JJ came over just then having been speaking to a doctor

"The shooter's dead, he died five minutes ago. "

"Did he say anything?" Hotch asked

"No, he was barely conscious when the paramedics started to work on him and he fell unconscious during the ride to the hospital, he never woke up."

A doctor came into the room and walked over to the team just then, his expression was grim

 **A/N Please Review. Let me know you're thoughts, opinions, and critiques. All reviews are appreciated and encourage me to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm Dr. Ford, Dr. Reid is resting comfortably: he has three broken ribs, one of which pierced his lung. We were able to repair the damage and barring complications will recover fully. However he is not recovering from the car accident as quickly as he should, has he been resting since he left the hospital?"

"He has, he's not been back to work until today and he's been staying in his hotel room since he's been discharged." Hotch said

"I'm going to keep Dr. Reid in the hospital for the two days to make sure there are no complications from the surgery. " Dr. Ford said clearly unhappy with Reid staying "However I don't know how safe he's going to be, we have security but it's very basic just cameras and a few security guards."

"I've assigned an agent to guard Dr. Reid, he's also here under an assumed name, and I've drawn up security protocols for your staff." Hotch said

"Alright." Dr. Ford said clearly not reassured "You can visit him, but don't stay long he needs to rest." Dr. Ford said

The team was guided by a nurse to Reid's room: a private room with an agent already outside the door. Reid was awake when they entered but groggy. They spoke briefly, then they left Morgan wanted to stay but the doctor insisted Reid rest and didn't want any one bothering him. They all drove to Quantico, where Section Chief Erin Strauss was waiting in Hotch's office.

"I need to speak to you Aaron." She said coming down into the bullpen

"Of course Ma'am." He said and followed her to his office

The rest of the team got to work. After half an hour Strauss left and Hotch called the team to the conference room.

"JJ what did you say to the press?" Hotch asked

"I just said that the FBI was investigating the attack, that one of the shooters was dead, the other in custody and that the agents involved in the attack suffered minor injuries."

"Some reporters called the bureau asking if this incident was related to the car accident four days ago. There was also a news story about the attack at the hospital and Strauss feels it's only a matter of time before the media figures out that Joan was in the car with Reid. She's also angry that we let Reid go back to his apartment, she especially blames Prentiss and Morgan for taking him there."

"So what does she want us to do?" Rossi asked

"She wants us to find Nielson, she feels that if we find him the attacks will stop."

"They won't. Nielson's a low level thug; the orders for these attacks aren't coming from him." Morgan protested

"Well those are her orders, find Nielson and arrest him. Morgan, Emily, Rossi, I want you to go to the towns Joan gave to Reid. Talk to local law enforcement; find out whatever you can about local gangs, crime sprees, anything that a fixer would be interested in. Check about Joan too, look at her employers, where she lived and who she socialized with, we might get a lead on who hired Gordon.

"Hotch, we can't leave, Reid, Morgan, and Joan were all attacked we need to stay here and help." Emily argued

"I'm going to stay here and work with the local police to find Gordon and keep Reid and Joan safe. Strauss has also loaned me two agents to help in tracking down Gordon, she wants this wrapped up as quickly as possible. JJ will be working with the press to get the public's help in finding Gordon."

"You know Aaron, there is the great possibility that Nielson is dead. The people who hired him might have killed him to prevent him from talking." Rossi said

"I know there's a chance he's dead, but he is our most solid lead. Garcia have the two hit men been identified yet?"

"Yes, Fred Dawes, and Gomez Rodriguez two men with a revolving door in and out of jail. They have a history of assault, theft, trespassing, drug possession, these men are you're basic low level criminals."

"Did they ever spend any time with Nielson in jail?" Hotch asked

"No, their paths never crossed, and there's no indication, that they ever met outside of jail either. No records of them going to the towns Joan gave Reid. "

The team spent the next ten minutes figuring out logistics before they dispersed. Rossi, Morgan, and Emily left the next morning. The press was quick and the entire story was out that night. JJ did damage control but there wasn't much she could do. The press was all over the story calling Joan and Reid star crossed lovers: speculating anything from a rich jealous ex husband, to Joan being a part of the mob. Hotch was able to keep the press or his attackers from finding either of them. After Reid was released from the hospital he disappeared into a safe house; Strauss did not want a repeat of the last two attacks. Joan's identity was known only to Hotch, her doctor, and the agent guarding her. Reid however was not allowed much time to recover. Hotch needed all the help he could get, the three down south were having a hard time tracking information, and any leads found in Washington DC quickly turned into dead ends. On the fifth day after his surgery Reid was back in the conference room in the most comfortable chair Garcia could find propped up with pillows

"You know Garcia I'm here to work."

"You should be at home recovering in bed. Since that is not going to happen I am going to make you as comfortable as I can." She said slipping another pillow behind his back

"Reid you should be thankful that she couldn't find anyone to move the recliner up here." Hotch said with a smile at Garcia's motherly instincts.

Reid returned his smile, while Garcia humphed and brought Reid a cup of coffee. The agents quickly fell to work, Reid had wracked his brain for any information he could recall about Joan or Gordon. The night Joan had come over was still disjointed and Reid could not recall very much. He had written down anything he could remember of that night though and the other nights Joan had come. Her car had been bought with cash three weeks before she had met up with Reid. Her gun was also recent having been bought the same week she had bought the car. The assailants car had also been found: they had been staking out Reid's apartment for days there was takeout trash, empty beer cans, cigarette buts, and even some cocaine found. After three hours of work Emily called

"I'm in Dogstown Mississipi I just got done talking to the local sheriff. There was a murder here a month ago you would not believe you the main suspect was."

"Gordon?" Hotch asked

"No Joan, she had been having a relationship with the victim. There's no evidence tying her directly to the crime, but she left town the night before John Harker disappeared. "

Reid made a strangled sound and tried to get out of the mountain of cushions. Garcia quickly helped him and he hurriedly exited the room. Hotch and Garcia talked to Emily for a few minutes, after he hung up he went to find Reid. He found him in Rossi's office looking at a bottle of scotch Rossi kept hidden in his desk. Hotch closed the door and took a seat next to Reid on the couch

"Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to drink this whole bottle and forgot how much of a fool I've been."

"You couldn't have known, you only met her a handful of times. Considering her job it's not surprising she knew how to play you. Or she might have felt genially remorseful about her life and did want to go straight, but couldn't. She did risk her life to save you from Gordon, which does show that she cares about you."

"Yeah, she did. You know the reason I taunted Gordon was because I knew how dangerous he was, I wanted to give Joan time for you guys to come and save her. "

Before Hotch could respond, Garcia burst into the room

"The police just found a body they think its Gordon's."

 **A/N Please Review, I love all criticism good or bad. Every review improves my writing and is much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch and Reid both rose to their feet; knocking the bottle of scotch to the floor. Garcia saw it but was halted from asking questions by Hotch

"Are they sure it's Gordon?"

"Their running his fingerprints and dental records to confirm but yeah it looks like it's Gordon. The police want you at the morgue as soon as possible."

"Right I'll leave now and take Agent Morrison with me. "

"I'm coming too." Reid said

"No, you will stay here and help Garcia." Hotch ordered

Reid nodded everyone on the team knew not to argue when Hotch gave orders. Hotch left, Reid put back Rossi's scotch, Garcia gave him a hug before they left the office. Hotch and Morrison returned three hours later to find Reid missing. Hotch worriedly asked Garcia where he was but she reassured him that he was resting in Rossi's office. Garcia went and got him and soon everyone was settled in the conference room

"Gordon Neilson was brutally beaten for hours then shot execution style, his body was dumped in the same field that Reid and Joan's car accident happened in."

"It's not a coincidence the people are responsible are sending a clear message that Agent Reid and Joan Nielson are next. "Agent Morrison said

"With Walker's death Joan and Reid's situation has become even more dangerous. The organization behind this is willing to go to great lengths to protect themselves and they don't care who they hurt. They won't stop until Joan and Reid are dead."

Reid's head snapped up suddenly "Hotch do you think Gordon was sent to kill Joan and myself that night?"

"I do, either that or he was worried he would be killed when the people he worked for knew his cousin was talking to a Federal Agent. It is possible that when she came to you he had already tried to kill her and she managed to escape."

Reid buried his face in his hands and groaned. Hotch ordered Agent Morrison to take Reid back to the safe house. They left and Garcia and Hotch got to work on Walker's murder. Concerned for Reid's safety Hotch ordered Reid to stay at the safe house and work on the case there. He also ordered additional protection and ordered Reid to change his appearance. On Friday exactly two weeks after Reid's apartment was invaded the entire team minus Reid was gathered in the conference room. Thirty minutes after the team gathered a man walked in wearing a very tight dark blue t-shirt, tight black designer jeans, and was carrying a sports coat. He had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, blue eyes and a beard and mustache.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Morgan asked

"You don't recognize me?" the man asked

"Reid?…whoa that is a good disguise."

"I never knew you were so handsome, or so well built." Emily said

"I am going to have to start calling you my Vanilla Adonis." Garcia said

Reid blushed and quickly took a seat and Hotch stared the debriefing. Gordon covered his tracks well, but there were a few witnesses and circumstantial evidence tying him to crimes in the towns he and Joan had been in.

"It looks like Gordon worked primarily as a physical enforcer: assaults, vandalism, theft, even the occasional murder. From the evidence and the profile it appears that Nielson was of mediocre intelligence, patience but not much of a planner. The crimes he's linked too don't require much thought or planning." Morgan said

"If he's not much of a thinker how did he get the jobs?"Reid asked

"It looks like Joan took care of arranging the jobs. She would come into town find the local crime bosses, arrange work for Gordon, give all the necessary information to him and then leave town to set up another job." Emily said

"Then why come to me? If she was the brains behind their operation why talk to me?" Reid asked

"She probably realized she couldn't keep things going forever, she needed an out. If Joan just quit the people she worked for would probably kill her, by handing them in she got witness protection and a new life." Rossi said

"Makes sense I was just her stooge a puppet she could manipulate to her own ends just like Gordon." Reid said angrily

"Spence we don't know that, it could be that she really cared for you, it's only a theory on how things went and Joan was injured every time she saw you. Maybe she did try and leave or talk about leaving and Gordon hurt her. "JJ said

"What about the man she killed?" Reid asked

"John Harker, he worked as a bartender, but also dealt drugs and the bar he worked at served as the hub for illegal activity in Dogstown. Emily said

"She might have been ordered to kill him, or decided he was too much of a liability to keep alive." Hotch suggested

"So they both worked for criminal organizations, and had connections and knowledge that made them liabilities. We've got two dead hit men, Gordon Nielson beaten and murdered in the same field he chased Joan and Reid into and Joan in a coma. No solid leads, no solid evidence connection Joan and Gordon to any crimes and Joan and Reid in danger, anyone have any ideas?" Morgan asked

"I used to work in a gang taskforce before I joined the FBI. With your permission Agent Hotchner I would like to travel to Memphis and see if I can find anything." Agent Morrison said

"Of course take Agent Rossi with you. JJ has Will come up with anything?"

"Not so far but he's still looking and he has every police contact send him anything even possibly helpful."

"If we don't come up with anything in four days I'm going to issue a statement saying that Joan is awake and is cooperating with the FBI." Hotch said

Rossi and Morrison departed and everyone fell to work. The press kept digging and one reporter traced Joan Nielson and Gordon Nielson through all the towns Joan had worked in. The reporter wrote about them and what crimes occurred when they were in town. The story was released on Saturday morning, that night Reid's apartment was set on fire. On Monday the reporter who wrote the story and who worked for the New York Times received a severed hand and a note demanding he quit.

 **A/N Please tell me what you think of the story. Or just let me know your interested by Following/Favoriting.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch and Emily came to the safe house to break the bad news to Reid. They found him curled up with a copy of the Canterbury Tales in the living room.

"What happened? Did something happen to Joan?" Reid asked putting the book aside

"No, she's safe. A reporter for the New York Times Tom Jones published an article on Joan and Gordon and mapped out a few of the towns they stayed in. In retaliation the people who hired Joan and Gordon burned down your apartment and we believe sent Tom Johnson the reporter a note to stop writing and a skeleton hand." Hotch reported

"Was any one hurt? Was the skeleton hand real?" Reid asked in quick succession

"The whole floor caught fire, everyone got out safely but the entire second floor is completely gutted. The skeleton hand is real and Garcia is working with New York Forensics to track down who it belongs to." Emily answered

"Have they gone after my mother?" Reid asked

"No, and we've talked to the hospital, they've increased security and police have been assigned to patrol the grounds." Hotch said

Emily handed over the New York Times to Reid, while Hotch brought in coffee. Reid read through the story and then sat lost in thought for a long time. Hotch went through the paper, while Emily wrote down notes in her notepad.

"We need to announce that Joan woke up and is cooperating with the FBI. I know you wanted to wait four days Hotch but I don't think we have time." Reid said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but Spencer this will put Joan in immense danger. This will also put you and possible your mother in danger as well. The increased security may not be enough; could we transfer Diana to a different hospital?" Hotch asked

"Yes, but it would be best if a nurse from Bennington accompanies her and stays with her for a few days." Reid said

Hotch nodded in understanding. The three of them visited for half an hour before Emily and Hotch left. That evening JJ arranged a press conference and announced that Joan Nielson had come out of her coma and had agreed to cooperate with the FBI. Reid was relocated to a different safe house and the waiting began. At noon Reid walked into Quantico and went up to the conference room where the team was working.

"Is my mother alright?" Reid asked as he entered the room.

"Yes she's fine, what are you doing here and where the Agents who are supposed to be guarding you?" Hotch asked

"I was reading the news online; there was an article about a break in at Bennington Sanitarium." Reid answered ignoring Hotch's other question.

"Three men broke in, helped by an orderly who was working the night shift. A security guard spotted them and alerted the police all four men escaped and" Hotch stood and put a hand on Reid's shoulder "They took Diana's file."

Reid backed away from Hotch's hand "They're trying to scare me by going after my mother, it won't work, any word from the hospital?"

"Joan is safe at John Hopkins, Garcia created a fake medical trail for Joan at a different hospital. So far there have been three bomb threats. Tom Jones has sent his family away and has published the story about the skeleton hand, the fire at your apartment, and about Joan working with the FBI." Morgan said.

"Does he have police protection?" Garcia asked

"He refused, but we do have two Agents tailing him. Now Reid where are the Agents I assigned to you?" Hotch demanded

"I snuck out, I had to now if my mom was alright and I knew their orders were to keep me inside until you said otherwise." Reid said

Hotch left to call Reid's protective detail, while Reid took a seat at the conference table. Hotch came back in a few minutes and they worked on the case. An hour later the three Agents assigned to Reid came in.

"Reid you will go with these men, you will do what they say and you won't make a move until you hear from me, understand?" Hotch said.

"Yes Sir." Reid said and left.

At two in the afternoon two men were caught breaking into Joan's hospital. A suspicious car was also seen but it drove off before it could be identified. The two men: Thomas Leonard, and Malcom Reese had identical backgrounds to the men who had shot at Morgan and Reid. Both were drug addicts and criminals who had spent long stretches in prison. They both claimed to not know who had hired them and both took the fifth. At three a package bomb was sent to the hospital but it was intercepted and defused. At four thirty two nurses where caught trying to enter Joan's room without authorship to even work in that ward.

"This is getting ridicules." Morgan said after hearing about the nurses.

"I know, but Joan must have some really valuable information." Emily said

"Any word from Rossi or Morrison?" JJ asked coming into the room after another long session with various reporters.

"Rossi said they had a lead and were going to track it down, we shouldn't expect to hear from them until tomorrow." Hotch said

"Has Will found anything?" Emily asked JJ

"Yes, John Harker's files and papers were all destroyed in a fire along with his bar but Will tracked down Fiona Good who worked with Harker. She's helping him track down Harker's suppliers, in exchange for immunity." JJ said.

"That's good, hopefully that will give us something. Garcia have you found out who the skeleton hand belongs to?" Hotch asked turning to her

"Not yet, we know it's from a man between twenty five and thirty, Caucasian, who died more than fifty years ago." Garcia said

"So it's unlikely it's one of their victims, few gangs last fifty years and even if they do they don't keep skeletons around for fifty years." Emily said.

Hotch's phone rang and he left to answer it. When he came back his face was harsh.

"Rossi is in the hospital, and Agent Morrison is dead they were shot in the parking garage of the hotel they were staying at." Hotch reported.

 **A/N Please review, or just Follow/Favorite. All feedback greatly encourages me and inspires me to write more.**


End file.
